


No More Waiting

by GreenJacket



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJacket/pseuds/GreenJacket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty has done little but mourn the loss of his best friend since the wedding incident. When Morty pokes around in Rick's lab, he finds quite the surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Waiting

Morty sat there, staring out of his window. Things had changed a lot in the last few days. Rick had been arrested. Aliens had invaded their planet. Now they were part of the Galactic Federation. Jeez, Rick would never have let that to happen. Morty had sat there for days, just staring out the window at the sky. Waiting for Rick to come home. He kept expecting to hear the whoosh of a portal in the garage. But he didn’t, and there wasn’t. His mom hadn’t said anything in days either, but had stopped crying. She had already lost Rick once, so she was able to process it faster. She stood in Morty’s doorway, staring at her son.

“You can wait at the window for a long time, Morty. Trust me, I know.” she said, sadness in her voice. Morty said nothing. “I know it hurts a lot, but eventually you’ll learn to forget. He isn’t coming back. It took me years to realize it and I never was the same. I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did, Morty. Eventually, you’ll have to let go,” Morty turned to look at his mother. He half-expected tears to be streaming down her face, but there were none. He touched his hand to his own face, but felt nothing. He looked back out the window. His mother sighed and kissed his forehead, then left without saying anything. 

Downstairs, he could hear his dad, bragging about his new job. He hadn’t stopped talking since they got back. He didn’t seem to care that Rick was gone. Morty didn’t blame him. That was his dad, that’s just how he was. Summer had been spending less time at home. She tried to pretend like she didn’t care, but Morty knew better. She blamed herself for what happened. After all, it was her friend that had turned on them. Her friend that had murdered Birdperson. Morty wanted to blame her, wanted to be angry at her, but he couldn’t. He knew it wasn’t Summer’s fault and he had tried to convince her of that, but she just ignored him. 

Morty stared out the window again, but this time something inside him was turning. Sadness had engulfed him until his mind was an emotionless void filled with denial and anger. But now, his mother’s words had awakened something else. A hard rock in the pit of his stomach. A flame in the back of his mind. Determination. He glanced again at the sky, what had once been a vast blue and white field was now filled with flying machines and aliens flittering about. He clenched his hands, then made his way down to the garage. He began sifting through all the boxes. When he got to the top shelf, he pulled down a box and opened it. He looked in and stopped. From out of the box he lifted a long white coat. Rick’s lab coat. He always kept a spare in the garage. Morty just stared at it for a long time.

All of a sudden he felt something hot and wet stream down his face. He buried his face into the coat and cried. He cried for what seemed like hours until finally he couldn’t cry anymore. He stared down at the coat. The tears had rolled right off of the coat. Rick didn’t like it getting dirty. He had made it so that it was stain and water-proof. This seemed to fill Morty with more determination. He grabbed an empty box and began gathering items, slipping Rick’s lab coat on as he did so. He dug through the garage and even in the hatch below, gathering whatever weapons he could and whatever he thought would be useful. Morty was looking over what he gathered when he spotted something under the table. He wandered over to it and kneeled down. Rick’s safe. He held important stuff in there. Half the universe wanted what was in this safe. Morty thought for a moment, then punched in some numbers. A dull beep sounded and a female voice said came out of a speaker. Warning: Failed entry attempt. Two tries remaining.  
“God dammit.” Morty cursed. He looked around again then spotted a picture of him and Birdperson. He looked for the date on it and punched it into the safe. Warning: Failed entry attempt. One try remaining. Arming Neutrino Bomb.

“Shit.” If he gets this wrong, he would be taking half of the Earth with him. He hesitated then stood up. He began to walk away, but he stopped. He thought back to when he was at Birdperson’s house. The picture of his Grandpa, holding him as a baby. He turned back to the safe, staring at it and wondering. Then he slowly made his way back. His heart was racing. If he was going to have to live without Rick, he might as well not give a fuck. That was Rick’s motto anyway. He punched in four digits. His birthday. There was an eternal stretch of silence before the safe made a. Ding! Code correct, welcome RICK SANCHEZ. Disarming Neutrino bomb.

Morty looked inside the safe. There were so many things. Crystals that changed color every second, rocks that glowed an eerie green, devices of an indeterminate nature, what looked like a bomb. Morty rummaged around for a bit, but didn’t see anything that could help him. He was about to give up when he spotted a small box in the back. It was gift wrapped and had a little tag that said “Morty.” He pulled it out and unwrapped it. It was a heavy metal box with a button on top. He pushed it and a tiny hologram of Rick popped out.

“H-H-Hey M-Morty. Happy Ei*BURRRP*teenth birthday, B*belch*uddy. If you managed to last this long with me, than you’ve really, y-y-you’ve really earned this one, buddy.” He took a sip from a flask. “L-listen Morty. I know I don’t say this a lot, but,” he paused, “I really appreciate all you’ve done for me. And I’ve had a lot of fun in the past few years. You’re becoming older now and by the time you reach the age that I made this for, I will probably be dead from old age anyway. But I don’t want you to stop having adventures, M-Morty. So I hope, a hundred years of Rick and Morty. Right, B-buddy? Happy Birthday, you little piece of shit.” He took another swig of the flask, before the hologram shut off. Suddenly the box opened and a tiny pedestal rose up out of it. Sitting on top, was a portal gun. 

But this one was different than Rick’s. It had a bigger screen and a small speaker sitting on the bottom. Morty picked it up, his hand shaking with anticipation. The instant his hand touched it, a yellow light lit up and Rick’s voice came out of the speaker. “Welcome Morty. I hope you enjoy this gift. In case your shockingly small brain hasn’t figured it out yet, it is a copy of my portal gun. But I simplified it for you. Now you can say the name of whatever location you want to go and the computer should automatically figure it out. It you click the little button on the right side, the portal should shoot out. If you press your finger to the sensor pad on the left side, it can scan your memories and use your thoughts to choose the next location. 

I put- Burrrp I put in a lot of locations so you can visit anywhere, M-Morty. I even put Birdperson’s address as a main location on the screen, so you can visit him anytime you want. But make sure you call first. Never know when he is gonna be Burrrrp having sex w-w-w-w-w-with that little piece of shit. But whatever. He’ll probably be around long after I’m gone. They have a 200 year life span so he’ll be around after all of us. But watch out for him, Morty. You guys take care of each other. And take care of Beth and Summer, too. I don’t deserve a kid like your mom. And protect Jerry too. I know he’s a piece of shit and all, but he is still your dad. He is also an idiot, so don’t let him control your life. There are a lot of people out there who will try to pull you down Morty, but don’t let em. You just keep moving and don’t let anyone stop you. I….I love you.”

Tears were streaming down his face again as the voice faded. The pain threatened to overwhelm him. He shook the tears away. He looked down at the portal gun and pointed it at the wall. He thought for a moment and suddenly a bright ball of light shot out of the gun. There it was. A portal. Just like Rick’s. But this one was yellow. Like Morty’s shirt. Rick really did make it just for him. Once again, Morty shook away the tears. Now was no time to be crying. Now, he had to plan. He grabbed the box full of devices, and walked to the portal. He looked behind him one more time, then stepped through.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a small alternate universe storyline. I plan to write more and hopefully it'll come out as something passable. I really was excited and sad at the end of season 3 and the thought of having to wait for a year and a half was almost unbearable. I wrote this some time ago, but didn't finish it until now. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
